


Прибежище

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: «Мы всегда мыслили в одном направлении».





	Прибежище

**Author's Note:**

> потому что в каждом фандоме должно быть такое АУ © и потому что [синхронные Скамандеры](https://data.whicdn.com/images/308958611/original.gif).

— Ненавижу это, — говорит Тесей. — Ненавижу.

Ньют, стоящий вполоборота, бросает на него взгляд, чуть улыбаясь. «Неправда». Электрический свет бликует на белых нагрудных щитках.

— Это всё мама виновата.

_Ты хотел этого больше всего._

_Мы оба хотели._

Когда они впервые надели шлемы, Тесей не мог поверить, что это случилось. Попасть в программу он мечтал с момента открытия, ещё когда пилотов пытались выпускать по одному, и помчался на тесты, едва получив все нужные разрешения. Но — ничего. Отец оказался непригоден к дрифту, мать участвовать категорически отказалась, а Ньют... Он и не надеялся, что сможет привлечь Ньюта. Тот вечно пропадал в лаборатории, копался в мозгах кайдзю, вместе с другим таким же энтузиастом, своим тёзкой, зачем-то пытался установить с монстрами контакт; и открыто сторонился увлечённого карьерой старшего брата. Не осуждал, но и не разделял его интересы. Тесей был уверен — такие разные люди просто не могут быть совместимы.

_Но мы всегда мыслили в одном направлении._

Он откидывает голову, чтобы проверить, плотно ли прилегает эластичный ворот, не видя, но зная, что в двух шагах от него Ньют делает в точности то же самое. Они на многие вещи смотрели по-разному, но рассуждали схожим образом, выражались похожими фразами, даже двигались одинаково — синхронно, как обученные пилоты. «Да ты посмотри только, — сказала мать после очередной тренировки, на совместном проведении которых сама же и настояла. — Вы даже спиной друг к другу разворачиваетесь одинаково». Тесей, впрочем, ей тогда не поверил. Ньют сам предложил пройти тестирование — так легко, будто и не избегал брата всё это время, так уверенно, будто знал, чем кончится дело. Его просьбе Тесей не мог отказать.

_Это должен был быть именно ты._

Ньют держит шлем двумя руками, как ценный приз; приподнимает его перед собой, чуть наклоняет голову в сторону: «Пора». После нескольких лет работы им уже не требуется нейроконнект, чтобы считывать мысли друг друга. И шлем в руках Ньюта уже не смотрится как чужая игрушка, которую он взял на время, которую вот-вот придётся вернуть. Тесей прикрывает глаза, вспоминая самый первый дрифт — невозможно полностью вспомнить, не получается описать толком, но и забыть нельзя.

_Это всегда был и всегда будешь ты._

Невозможно забыть или заменить это — единение до последней эмоции, до самых глубоких чувств, до скрытых даже от себя самого желаний. Разделённые в самом буквальном смысле воспоминания, перемешанные, ставшие общими — все до единого. Ощущение поддержки в каждом движении, в мыслях, в намерениях. Не-одиночество.

_Я тоже тебя люблю._

— Проверка всех систем, — сообщает незнакомый голос в динамике. — Готовьтесь к установлению связи. Десять... девять...

Нейрогель закачивается в систему, забрало снова становится прозрачным. Лязгают и гудят механизмы. Тесей глубоко вздыхает; убедившись, что брат смотрит, закатывает глаза, качает головой, делает обречённое лицо. И — улыбается, совершенно счастливый.

— Левое полушарие откалибровано.


End file.
